1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to headwear and more specifically to a helmet flag for attaching to a helmet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art teaches various forms of helmet and vehicle adornments. By way of example:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,214 issued to Ciolfi on Jul. 23, 1974 discloses a flag holder which includes optional means for a quick release attachment, the attachment for connecting to the rear axle of a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,294 B1 issued to Henry on Sep. 9, 2003 discloses a flashlight holder for use with a conventional hard hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,391 issued to Mullaney on Mar. 16, 1999 discloses a pair of small flags bearing a sports team's logo. The flags are designed to slip onto the brim of a baseball type cap.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a helmet flag that provides for the advantages of the present invention; therefore, a need exists for an improved helmet flag. The present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.